Victoria Argent
Victoria Argent was a recurring character on MTV"s Teen Wolf played by Eaddy Mays. She is the late wife of Chris Argent and the mother of Allison Argent. Since the men of the family are hunters and the women are leaders, she was in charge of the hunters in Beacon Hills. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= It is mentioned during Wolf Moon that Victoria was, at some prior time, a buyer at a boutique in San Francisco but during subsequent episodes she is shown only in the role of housewife and mother. Throughout much of Season 1 it was unclear if she was aware that her husband and sister-in-law were involved with werewolf hunting. This uncertainty was erased during the episode Lunatic when she encouraged the hunters meeting at her house to kill and cut Derek Hale in half on the night of the full moon. During a family dinner in Magic Bullet, she was nicer to Scott McCall than was her husband and seemed to approve of Scott’s relationship with her daughter. In Code Breaker, she shouts at her daughter to stay quiet about everything she's learned about werewolves. She is also shown to be more in charge when her husband doesn't know what to do. |-|Season 2= Along with her husband and other hunters, she kidnapped and tortured the high school principal, removing him from the school so that Gerard could take over. (read more...) She is suspicious that Allison and Scott have not actually ended their relationship. She finds a love note in one of Allison's textbooks. She cuts herself with a large kitchen knife as an excuse to go to the hospital and question Melissa McCall about the kids. While McCall is stitching up her arm, Victoria claims she was a teacher at an all boys school. (read more...) She substituted for one of the teachers at Beacon Hills High. Later she tells Allison to stay away from Scott so they don't have to kill him. (read more...) She is told by Melissa McCall that Scott and Allison are having sex. She calls him to the office to question him about it. While she does she also sharpens a pencil down to a tiny nub in a threatening manner. Scott denies the accusation. (read more...) After seeing Scott and Allison kissing in the chemistry classroom, Victoria decides to kill Scott. She hits him with an SUV then places wolfsbane in a cannabis vaporizer. The vapor fills the room and Scott is rendered helpless. Derek comes to save him but is also somewhat overwhelmed by the wolfsbane vapor and Victoria is able to overpower him. He manages to bite her twice before she can escape. She is still alive at the end of the episode. (read more...) With the help of her husband, Victoria took her own life rather than transform into a werewolf. (read more...) |-|Season 3= Waking from a dream Allison sees her mother yelling at her when in reality it is Ms. Morrell. (read more...) While trying to thread a needle to sew up Scott's wound Allison again conjures an image of her mother and imagines what she would say under the circumstances. (read more...) It is revealed that she and Allison are the ones who almost ran Scott over in Wolf Moon. She was reluctant to go back, but Allison's insistance put her to it. (read more...) Species It is unclear if Victoria can be considered a werewolf at the time of her death. The mechanism or "process of becoming" is unclear. Gerard seemed to believe that the change had already come while Chris seemed to hold out hope that the bite might not take hold right up until the end. While many viewers point to her glowing eyes as "proof" of her status, the character's line "I can feel it. It's happening." just before, suggests the process was not yet complete. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-23-16h41m27s254.png|Dinner in Magic Bullet Partent Teach Confernce.png|Parent's Night Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-23h48m58s122.png|Mr. and Mrs. Argent at School in The Tell Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-23h52m19s119.png|Cougar on the loose during The Tell Anybody Want a Cookie.png|Anybody want a cookie? TV's Scariest Mom.png|Say it! Beacon Hills Pariahs.png|Kate gets the blame for everything in Code Breaker Victoria Argent.jpg|About to slice her arm in Ice Pick Frenemy 42 school infiltration complete.png|Substitute Teaching in Frenemy Frenemy 43 turn around allison so I can totally freak you out some more.png|Turn around Allison Sweet and sour.png|Sweet Mom Vs. Scary Mom in Restraint Yes you can take this as a threat.png|This pencil represents Scott's... Quotes * * * * * References Category:Female Category:Decreased